My Little Raj Of Sunshine
by SparkleFarter
Summary: A Raj and Stuart Pairing exploring the earlier stages of their relationship.
1. NOTE PLEASE READ

\- Firstly I want to apologise for the awful name of this fanfiction, but it stuck in my head, made me smile, so I'm sticking with it

\- Secondly, this is obviously a fanfiction revolving around Stuart and Raj, and for that reason the story line does deal with heavier issues like depression and social anxiety, I feel like because of this I should insert a **_trigger warning._** __ _If this kind of content makes you uncomftable, please don't read it._ Also along these lines, I have done some research into how to write about a character with clinical depression and other mental disorders, I don't know how good it will be, but I don't mean to offend anyone with the way I write it, so please don't take offence.

\- Thirdly this episode starts when Howard goes to space and Stuart is living with Raj, **_I have decided as a result of this to alter some of the story lines within the fanfiction to fit with my idealised version of the raj and stuart ship and how the main characters of the show react to it and how the series changes as a result. Big story lines will remain the same but it is probable I may change how they happen slightly (eg speech)._**

 ** _-Lastly I do not own any of TBBT Characters or any rights (independent characters and story devices are my own)_**

 ** _My Little Raj Of Sunshine_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_My Little Raj Of Sunshine_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Raj's apartment seamed more luxurious compared to the box-room he had been living in at the comic book store, he still felt like someone was going to say something and whip it out from under him and he would be left shivering alone in the cold. again.

There was something reassuring as he heard Raj going about his business in the kitchen, he was singing a song that was mildly familiar to him, the words floating though his brain, stale and surreal.

It had taken less than ten minutes to unpack the mothballed sports carrier he had brought his possessions in, a few t-shirts all emblazoned with super-hero logos, some hoodies his coat, a pair of shoes and a coat.

His other bag however still lay on the bed, it was a black sleek thing given to him by his grandparents before they passed, it was a congratulation on selling his first work of art. That however had not gone well, he was glad they weren't there to see him fail. The bag contained his art supplies, hardly any of them touched for almost a year now. It was on rare occasions he drew and painted. On the extremely unlikely time he would eat out, he would doodle on a napkin, but it almost always ended up in the trash.

He felt slightly unconfutable in Raj's room- well he supposed it was his now too, once Raj had found out about his living situation, he had insisted he moved in. and so he did. But now surrounded by his personal private possessions he thought he could have made a mistake, he left like he was prying, over stepping his welcome over stepping some kind of boundary I his head clouded by the numbing fog that always plagued him.

The smell from the kitchen wafted under his door and he heard Raj turn on the television, like the song, his brain followed the dialogue, knowing what words would be spoken next and in what excited monotone his voice always seemed to lack now. But it hadn't peaked his interest. Instead he looked out the window, the streets of Pasadena sprawled in front of him.

"Stuart?" asked Raj knocking at the door, "everything okay in there?"

Stuart could hear the worry in his voice, and answered quickly stammering slightly on his words "y-yeah I'm fine"

"Dinners almost ready" stated Raj still not walking away from the door.

"ill be out in a minuet"

At that he heard Raj walk away and the oven open, the gorgeous smell accompanied with Raj's laugh seemed to wipe clear the numbing fog from his brain just for a moment.

He emerged slowly from the room unsure of himself, then a ball of fluff hurtled towards him entwining itself in-between his legs, ruffliling up to him.

"Cinnamon! That is not how we treat guests!" Raj's voice rung across the room and with a sudden realisation Stuart realised the small fluff-ball was in-fact a dog.

"hello there" he said kneeling, 'Cinnamon' was jumping and licking his face, plastered with a broad grin.

"I think she likes you" laughed Raj as he placed the last of the meal on the table.

It was probably simple for Raj but for Stuart who had been living on ready-meals for as long as he could remember it was a feast set for a king.

He sat opposite Raj, the Tv on mute behind him. He was worried because he thought the conversation would be strained, but it flowed, it flowed in-fact like the wine, Raj was on his third glass as he cleared his place, and Stuart had only just managed to put a dent into his.

"So have you got everything you need?" Asked Raj sitting down onto the sofa, Cinnamon bobbing over to investigate.

"yes-yes" nodded Stuart

"The flash is on, want to watch?"

"actually. No, I'm tired think I might get some sleep"

"ok, goodnight then" said Raj turning towards the tv again.

Stuart lay on the mattress Raj had put on the floor for him, drawing the fluff-ball-cinnamon the dull emptiness seemed to dissipate whilst he was drawing and soon he had fallen asleep.

It was nearing midnight when Raj slipped quietly into his room. Cinnamon made a b line towards Stuart who was fast asleep propped against the wall, the drawing on his lap was so life like, it was like a photograph.

Raj climbed into bed trying not to make much noise, it was nice, hearing the sound of someone else's steady breathing to fall asleep too.


End file.
